warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tigre arremolinado
| rarity = Poco común | autoDrops = auto }} Tigre arremolinado es un mod de guardia para armas de tipo espadas dobles. Sus ataques radicales se especializan en infligir daño a múltiples enemigos. Combos |-|Legacy Look = |move2 = Winding Claws |move2combo = Pause |move3 = Dancing Hunter |move3combo = Hold |chargeattack = Northern Coil |chargecombo = |slideattack = Trimming Flowers |slamattack = Red Soil |wallattack = Weightless Steel |finisher = Mirrored Spike |finishcombo = }} |-|Modern look= |move2 = Winding Claws |move2combo = |move2em = 2 |move3 = Dancing Hunter |move3combo = |move3em = 1 |charge = Windless Cuts |chargeem = 2 |slide = Trimming Flowers |slam = Red Soil |wall = Weightless Steel |finisher = Mirrored Spike |finisherem = 2 }} Notas * The third attack in Winding Claws is a frenzied flurry that deals 6 hits in rapid succession. ** Each of these hits deal 25% bonus damage. ** Good combo with Impacto devastador. * The final attack in Winding Claws counts as a Slam attack, triggering certain abilities such as Espadas de calor dobles Heat AoE. * Since the re-implementation of charge attacks in Update 18, if one holds down the attack button just before Winding Claws third attack's flurry finishes, the combo chain will not switch into Dancing Hunter anymore. * Dancing Hunter's 4th and 5th attack have a 100% chance to inflict proc. * The final hit of Dancing Hunter has a strong chance to knock an enemy down. * After Dancing Hunter, tapping twice will produce Raking Flesh's '''3rd and 4th attack. Consejos * The pause in '''Winding Claws is very brief; with Berserker, and one of the faster twin swords, it may be performed without intentionally pausing. * Dancing Hunter can be executed by holding slightly longer than normal for each melee attack. * Winding Claws' rapid fire attacks is ideal for quickly racking up Combo Counter hits to increase overall damage. The fast hits also make it ideal for weapons with high critical chance and damage like the Ichor dobles. * When using this stance with Basolk gemelas and Espadas de calor dobles, the last hit in Winding Claws will release a circle of flames and inflict status on nearby enemies. * When equipped on the Skanas dobles, the last hit in Winding Claws deals a large AoE attack that will fling enemies a significant distance away, even skyward. Adquisición * One way to get Swirling Tiger is to fight against the Corpus in Invasiones, where the larger numbers of Corpus Técnicos Corpus gives a higher chance of dropping the stance. *Elara, Júpiter provides a ceaseless stream of Corpus and is an ideal farming scenario. Curiosidades * At the start of , Winding Claws' last attack had a 100% chance to inflict all known procs at once. This bug was patched in – undocumented in patch notes. Véase también *Serpientes cruzadas, a stabbing stance for Dual Swords, in PvE. *Hojas divisoras, a PvP-only Dual Swords stance devised for Conclave. en:Swirling Tiger